


Her weak spot?

by Blue_Amber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Cunnilingus, F/M, Loki's Kids, Oral Sex, Ragnarok, Seduction, Shapeshifter Loki, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: The end of Asgard is near.Hela, Goddess of Death, prisoner in the deepest dungeons of the realm, has escaped. And she is longing for revenge. No Asgardian warrior posseses the strength to stand against her.Loki has an idea of what her weak spot could be...But confirming his suspicion is a risky business...





	Her weak spot?

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is based on the "Thor - Ragnarok" teaser and some spoiled information from the internet concerning the plot of the film (and the fact that Loki is so damn hot and the resulting question of why he never gets to lay someone (in the films :P))  
> I am not a native speaker so please excuse the mistakes I made.  
> Hope you'll enjoy anyway!  
> Let me know what you think of it :)

‘No, your majesty!’ Fandral said while warriors were passing fastly. ‘She will be after you, Allfather! Stay in your chambers!’

The old king didn't seem happy about the suggestion of the young warrior, but after a few moments he nodded.

‘I trust you,’ he said. ‘Stop her!’

Fandral looked at his king for another moment, then turned around and followed the other warriors. Odin himself turned on his heels and left the throne room. He went through empty corridors. The Allfather seemed concerned, but calm, but deep inside Loki was burning with anger.

Since he had started ruling Asgard as king in the shape of Odin after sending the real Odin to Midgard without any memory of him being the rightful king, everything had been going fine. Asgard had been well, the nine realms had been safe.

If it only hadn't been a well-kept secret that in the deepest dungeons of this world one single dangerous being had been imprisoned. Loki hadn't known that Hela had been there, and so he hadn't been careful enough. The guards in this part of the dungeons had become lazy, they had felt too sure about Hela being beaten. The magic spells that had prevented her from using her powers and leaving her cell had become weaker over the year because no one had renewed them.

Loki would have done if he had known about it but, unfortunately, he hadn't.

And now, Hela had managed to escape.

The Mistress of Death was free.

Thor and the warriors of Asgard, the Einherjars, all of them were on their way, trying to prevent Hela from leaving this realm – or destroying it.

Loki had arrived in the chambers of the Allfather and stepped out on the balcony. There they were, the Einherjars, taking position in front of the palace. In the distance, parts of the city were burning, and the huge cloud of smoke on the horizon must have been the Goddess's prison.

And there she was.

Hela herself.

She stood self-confident on the top of the stairs that lead into the forecourt of the palace, where the warriors had assembled. She was showing no fear. Loki had no doubt that the Einherjars were no match for her. Asgard would not stand the ghost of a chance against the Mistress of Death.

But one thing he knew for sure.

Hela had been caught and imprisoned by Odin's father or his grandfather.

She would be longing for revenge.

She would come for Odin.

She would want to watch him suffer, begging for mercy.

Sadly, at the moment, Odin was not Odin.

And Loki was not keen on being tortured by Hela for something he didn't even do.

But the God of Mischief would not have been the God of Mischief if he hadn't already had an idea how to solve – and hopefully survive – this tricky situation.

Some decades ago, he had read a lot about the Ragnaroks, the dawns of the gods, the ends of Asgard. When you heard about it, Ragnarok seemed like a unique event, but in fact there had been lots of Ragnaroks. But after every end of Asgard the gods were reborn, new versions of the same ancient gods with no memory of their former incarnations. There were only few beings that ever survived a Ragnarok.

And one of them was Hela.

Ancient legends spoke of her as daughter of a former incarnation of Loki himself.

It was hard to believe for the God of Mischief but if it was the truth, he might have a chance to survive a meeting with Hela and maybe even catch her again, send her back into her cell.

It was a risk since he did not know her, did not know anything about her. But he was willing to take it because he had no other option.

Loki looked down on the forecourt, which was about to become a battle field. Hela's gaze wandered over the Einherjars in amusement and came to rest on the palace – more precisely, on the balcony Odin stood on.

Their eyes crossed, and a slight smirk appeared on the Goddess's face.

Oh, she would come for him.

That was for sure.

And he would await her to see if he was right.

 

A few seconds later the battle began. Hela was carrying a single sword. She was alone. Alone against an army. Alone against the strongest army in the Nine Realms. And she killed them like tin soldiers, they really were no match for her.

The Einherjars fell, one after another.

Hela brought down the whole Asgardian army in just a few minutes. Loki watched her until she entered the palace.

She was on her way.

She came for him.

The God of Mischief felt the excitement, the tension.

He would lie if he said that he disliked these situations. He loved the thrill of taking risky businesses. And the one he was about to take might have been the riskiest so far.

Loki almost shivered in anticipation.

He left the balcony and took a seat on an old armchair quite close to the Allfathers bed where Odin used to sit and read in silent moments while Frigga had sat next to the window, looking out into the night.

And there he waited.

Waited on Hela to make her way through the few Einherjars, who were still left in the corridors and halls of the golden palace.

Earlier than expected, the great door to Odins chambers was opened and the Mistress of Death entered the room. Her look was terrifying, she was covered in blood, the blood of the soldiers whose lives she just ended. The red liquid was dropping from the blade of her sword, her black hair had fallen into her eyes. She looked around the chamber and finally spotted the king.

‘Allfather,’ she smiled. ‘I thought you might have fled or grabbed a weapon to fight me. But you are just sitting there, waiting for the end to come. How piteous.’

Loki smirked. ‘Oh, yes. I have been waiting for you. I've been looking forward to this meeting since I found out that you were imprisoned in the dungeons. It took me months to weaken the spells, to give you the chance to escape.’

Hela seemed surprised.

‘Who are you?’ she asked suspicious.

‘Well, not Odin Allfather,’ the man in the chair answered.

‘Actually, I don't care, who you are, and why you thought that it might be a good idea to free me,’ the goddess hissed. ‘I won't do anything you want me to. I am free, and I will kill you!’

She strode through the room rising her blade to end his life.

Now the moment of truth had come.

Just as Hela started the fatal blow, Loki dropped the illusion of the Allfather, holding his breath.

The Mistress of Death's eyes widened as she recognized her counterpart, and her blade came to stop just before it hurt his skin.

‘That's impossible!’ she whispered.

‘No, it is not,’ Loki said as she stumbled back a few steps. He rose. ‘I am not the Loki you might have known. But I was very interested in meeting you. Interested in you. The Mistress of Death herself.’

She seemed speechless.

Hopefully his silvertongue worked on her.

‘So, as I found out the Æsir imprisoned the beautiful, mighty and magnificent Goddess of Death, I was unable to allow it,’ he continued. ‘I killed Odin and took his place and started working on setting you free.’

‘Why?’ she asked, her voice not more than a summer's wind in the trees.

‘Because such an embodiment of grace, power and might should never be behind bars.’ While speaking he approached her. ‘I was so facinated by you but now...’

Hela's eyes became narrow.

‘...now I'm just enchanted. So much perfection,’ he whispered as he came to rest not more than a step ahead of her.

He rose his hand to carress her cheek, eager to see if she allowed the touch. As his skin met hers, she closed her eyes and huddled the side of her face against his palm.

Loki suppressed a smile.

Perfect.

Even more than perfect.

He had been right.

Obviously, she had never really gotten to know her father. So she had idolized him, told herself that he would have loved her all the years she had been alone, imprisoned in dark dungeons, helpless, powerless, knowing that he had not survived Ragnarok. In the end, even the mighty Hela, the doom of so many Asgardian warriors, was just a girl, who wished to be loved. And her innocent daughter's love had changed over the centuries and become a deep, sexual desire.

Maybe if he fulfilled her needs, ended her yearning, her craving for a loving touch, she would become his, he would be the one to control her. Then he would finally have a force at hand to end Thanos.

Loki hadn't thought that it might be so easy to seduce her. But he didn't want to be pleased with his success too early. He had not managed to bed her yet. Right now, she was just enjoying his touch.

But now he had to risk it, he had to go further.

He leaned forward until his lips met hers to a soft kiss. Then he stopped, waiting for her reaction. If he was wrong, his life would be over in less than a second. His heart beat faster, his mind already accepting the worst but then she returned the kiss. Hela even intensified it and parted her lips. Loki didn't hesitate and let his tongue slide into her mouth where it started to play with hers. The Goddess of Death pressed her body against his and Loki pulled her in a tight embrace.

Fortunately, her being quite attractive and his success of seducing her had been really stimulating and enough to ensure him being hard. Her breathless gasp told him that she felt his erection.

Loki heard the sound of a weapon dropping on the floor and then felt her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as Hela became way more active. She rubbed her abdomen against his crotch, and he couldn't help but to groan. His hands slid down her curves as he activated his magic. Her armour vanished under his touch, so that she stood in front of him completely naked, just a moment later. Hela's skin was soft and warm.

Loki laid his right hand on her breast, massaging the sensitive flesh, feeling her nipple getting hard under his touch. She sighted and grabbed his hair harder.

Oh, yes, that was how he wanted this to be.

His fingers ran down her front, finding their way to the sensitive spot between her thighs. The goddess was already so wet. Wet because of him.

He let two of his fingers slid into her wet warmth. She gasped as Loki's thumb started massaging her clit. Hela gripped the collar of his outer garments and ripped them in two – but not just his clothing, even his solid armour burst under her strength, she destroyed it completely. Hela removed the broken pieces that once had been his protection, stroke over his chest, lowering the touch, running down his abs, just to find the part of him she was longing for covered by another layer of leather. Loki heard her frustrated groan and the sound raced through his body into his loins, making him even harder. Surprisingly tenderly she opened his pants, let them fall, freed his erection. As her hand gripped his length, Loki finally reached the point he always tried to avoid when seducing someone; the point where he didn't want to just make his opponent fall for him, losing his- or herself in his arms, but the point where he wanted this act to happen. Now he really wanted to fuck this attractive woman in front of him.

He groaned, then packed her by her waist and threw her on the Allfather's bed. For a short moment, the goddess seemed to be back in defence mode but then Loki was on top of her again, slid between her spread legs, catching her mouth in a hungry kiss.

The tip of his cock pressed firmly against her slit, more than willing to penetrate her wet cave. He heard her gasping at his lips as he only played with the moment. Then he broke the kiss, let his lips touch the sensitive skin near her collar bone and then ran deeper. Loki treated her nipples with his lips, his tongue and his teeth.

Hela quaked and a single whispered word escaped her lips, ‘Loki!’

The God of Mischief grinned as he left her hard nipples and the swollen flesh of her breasts behind and kissed every inch of her belly before he finally reached his destination between her thighs. He licked over her entrance and her clitoris. He tasted her, since he was very curious what flavour such a strong goddess might have.

Oh, I could get used to this, he thought and placed another kiss on her clit before he joined his mouth with his fingers to tease the Mistress of Death even more. She arched her back with a hoarse scream, which resulted in his cock growing even more.

It would not take much longer until she begged him to finally take her. Until she wanted to know – due to the fact that she just experienced what he was able to do with her body, only using two of his fingers and his tongue – what the god could make her feel like when being in her, fucking her passionately.

In her whole body, he sensed her craving for being dominated, for giving up control, for being loved.

Oh, and Loki would give her what she needed.

After a couple of minutes, Loki could feel her climax approaching. Her inner muscles contracted around his fingers.

‘Loki...’ Hela whimpered. ‘Loki... please...’

There it was.

There was the begging.

Loki smirked and stopped stimulating her. He came up, covered her body with his. As his cock met her entrance again, he made eye contact, watched her biting her lip before he slowly got in her. He almost purred. She was wet, but really tight.

So tight.

Oh, this was so good!

He slowly sinked into the goddess, who was caught in her lust until his cock had completely disappeared. He savoured this moment, savoured the tightening around his erection before he pulled back just to set a slow, but intense, pace of fucking her.

Loki felt his mind getting dazed as the act finally intoxicated him, made him get lost in the arousal. His movements became more reckless as he filled her up to the core again and again. But it seemed to be exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

He heard Hela's breathless moaning, the fast pounding of her heart whose beat had not been sped up for many years, due to eternal boredom, the slapping sound of in harsh movement meeting skin. He opened his eyes and watched her drowning in pleasure.

Pleasure she could only receive from him.

Loki placed another kiss on her jawline before he shut her opened mouth with his, dampening her loud moan that raced into his loins, burning like fire, bringing him close to sluice.

But deep inside he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm for much longer. Luckily, Hela also seemed to be close as he could already feel her muscles tauten, squeezing his cock.

And then the Goddess of Death cried out as the torturous tension in her body dissolved into pleasure. Loki felt her body jerking under him, heard her panting only one word, ‘Loki...’

This barely audible sound finally made him come. His vision faded to black for a short moment, in which he felt his semen exploding deep inside Hela.

Time stood still as they both tried to catch their breath again, calming their pulses. Hela released her tight embrace, in which she had held the God of Mischief during their climax and Loki pulled back, rolled over and laid down next to her.

Slowly, the thoughts ran back into his mind, and he was able to think again.

Had he been successful?

Did he succeed to make her his?

It was hard to tell.

Just as he puzzled over this question, the Mistress of Death sat up and left the bed. Loki watched her carefully.

She smiled at him. ‘Nice try, Loki,’ Hela said, ‘but unfortunately without success. I'm going to destroy Asgard anyway.’ She picked up her blade and with a gleam of silver her armour returned, covering her arousing nudity. ‘But since I really liked and enjoyed what you just did, I won't kill you. At least not now.’ A dark grin appeared on her face. ‘But get in my way and your life will be over!’

With these warning words, she strutted out of the Allfather's chambers, leaving the God of Mischief alone in the big bed.

Well, too bad.

Loki could have used a loyal supporter as strong as the Goddess of Death.

Too bad that she did not fall for him.

Well, not yet.

He already managed to seduce her once.

And that had ensured his survival.

Loki smirked.

Hela hadn't won yet and he hadn't lost yet.

The last word had still to be spoken.

And he looked forward to the day they both would face each other again.

 


End file.
